Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014/Existence Software
It's the Holiday Showcase! Didn't say which holiday it is, so Happy Halloween! This showcase thingy is all about timelines, with EVERY SINGLE DAY focusing around alternate universes and the many world theories. So prepare to be SCIENCIFIED. Presentation :Just a reminder to view this in monobook to see the presentation fully! Presentation #1 Welcome to day one of Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014! Usually I would be trying to be as professional as possible, but it's Christmas! Let's have some fun! Well... umm.... NOW ONTO SOMETHING NOT RELATED TO CHRISTMAS AT ALL! Pokémon is the new Zelda. Multiple timelines with no real explanation on where most games fit into them. We have the original timeline, and now the new one, where Mega Evolutions were discovered. Is there a reason why this change occurred? Who discovered Mega Evolution? What caused this change? There are many mysteries surrounding the change. Maybe it was a deliberate destruction of all evidence of its existence. Maybe something happened so that no one found the original source. All I know is, we will all follow the story. The story of how the world ended. Presentation 1; Part 2 SO LET'S TALK ABOUT POKEMON SHADOWS OF THE PAST. OKAY? OKAY. Shadows of the Past is more like most RPGs- heavily based upon the story. So, let's talk about the story. Mostly because I didn't really plan for this Holiday Showcase thing so all I have is the unrefined story idea. So, the ghost girl from Pokemon X and Y'', she's the main character. The only playable character, like XD and Colosseum have. She's just a normal 10 year old girl, wanting to set out on her Pokemon journey through the Kanto and Johto regions. The Kanto and Johto versions are much different than how they look in (''Fire)Red and Blue/(Leaf)Green. Towns have more people, and there are more of them, as ships have yet to travel from Kanto to Hoenn. The girl makes a discovery upon starting her travel through Diglett's Cave: a hidden temple located behind a fake wall. It is here she finds a cryptic message, left by an ancient civilization. She also finds a special Pok Ball - the Delta Orb. Long story short, the Delta Orb awakens Rayquaza and splits the girl's spirit from her physical self and then adventure and then the Elite Four and Gym Leafs and then game over. OR IS IT DUN DUN DUN Speaking of timelines and stuff, how many people reading this know of Schrödinger's Cat? We'll talk about that tomorrow. :P Presentation #2 Schrödinger's Cat, and the many worlds interpretation, is a paradox created by Erwin Schrödinger to illustrate problems he found within the Copenhagen interpretation of quantum mechanics. Basically, the situation has a cat put into a situation where the only results capable of coming out of the experiment are that the cat is ALIVE or the cat is DEAD. The cat is placed in a box with a radioactivity detector and a poison. If the radioactivity sensor detects the slightest bit of radioactivity, such as the decaying of even a single atom, it shatters the flask containing the poison, killing the cat. IN OTHER WORDS, the cat is both alive or dead until the box is opened. Upon opening the box, both possibilities collapse into each other, and the conductor sees either the cat alive or dead, not both. This also works on a day-to-day basis. If you ask yourself "which game do you want to play?", than every option would create a new timeline. Thinking about playing Hyrule Warriors? There's one. There's another for when you think about Smash Bros., and yet another for Mario Kart. Congrats! You just created three alternate universes where you played one of those games. YOU MAY ASK YOURSELF, SO WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING? Well. What if the higher-ups at Nintendo had made some different decisions throughout the gaming giant's life? Let's say, maybe Nintendo had decided to buy Rare, Ltd. instead of Microsoft? Or even Nintendo buying SEGA instead of just partnering with the blue company for Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympics, Sonic Lost World and Sonic Boom? If they had bought Rare back in 1990-whatever, some of Nintendo's games, and Rare's games would be different. There would be more Donkey Kong games, Banjo-Kazooie games, and possibly another Diddy Kong Racing game for the GameCube. Maybe Super Smash Bros. wouldn't even exist! Isn't that a crazy thought, huh? WELL, LET'S JUST SAY WE ARE IN THAT ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, WHERE RARE AND SEGA ARE NOW OWNED BY NINTENDO. In that case....... tl;dr- I'm making a Super Smash Bros. game after I finish Fusion in an alternate universe where Rare, Ltd. and SEGA were bought by Nintendo. Presentation #3 Cutie, ain't she? Of course she is. She's like seven and was brutally murdered and left to haunt an abandoned school trapped within another dimension where she controls pretty much everything, including the zombified version of her murderer. She's the main antagonist of the Japanese horror RPG/horror visual novel series, Corpse Party. They localized two of the games for English: BloodCovered.... Repeated Fear and Book of Shadows, with a third one, Blood Drive, probably (hopefully) being localized. The series is focused mainly about a group of students - Kisaragi Academy's Class 2-9 - and the Sachiko Ever After Charm. Then they get sucked into another dimension and blah blah blah, people die, people pee, people kill... Find a let's play or play the games if you really want to find out what happens. ANYWAY, the second of the localized games is based upon one of the bad endings of BloodCovered, in that Satoshi, who can be known as the "main" protagonist (though all of the students of 2-9 are "main" protagonists), escapes the other dimension, though is forced to relive the events over and over again with memories of the deaths. Sucks to be him. Book of Shadows plays with this, as he seems to understand what's (mostly) going on. He tries to stop the charm that causes the events of the game, though fails and is sucked along once more. But what if he hadn't been the only person to go back in time. While the bad ending focuses upon Satoshi, it is possible that all of the surviving students were transported into their own timelines (man, I really like timelines, don't I?) and forced to do it over. What about another one of the students? Yoshiki may have had an easier time than Satoshi, though the outcome may end up being the same, if not similar. Ayumi, as she had been the one to initiate the charm, would have easily been able to keep quiet and contradict the events of the game, but what if she hadn't? What if she felt sorry for the girl in red clothing? What if she wanted revenge on the man who killed the girl? What if she wanted to save her friends from death, unable to forgive herself for abandoning them? What if..... What if.... What if... What if.. What. If. Well? What if... Presentation #4 Lettuce hop to it! This is the fifth day of our hoppy holidays showcase. Let me introduce myself. I'm your furry little hopper: Zero! Some of you probably don't know who I am, nor do they carrot all about who I am. Everybunny better get ready! Arend gave me this idea, when I made a post on tumblr about how awesome Spike Chunsoft is. He wanted to know why I didn't include the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games, which came with a simple explanation: I've played them for about 10 minutes so I don't really know how good they are. But Danganronpa and Zero Escape are both awesome series, I know that much, and the latter revolves all around Morphogenetic Fields and.... TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINES!!!!!!!! YAY TIMELINES So how about a timeline that completely changes everything ever because TIMELINES! Did I mention this game is entirely about timelines? Presentation #5 How about something original for once. I mean, I doubt anyone is actually reading this because I'm super unoriginal and stuff but I signed up for this so I may as well finish it. I don't really know how to explain this because I've actually got this whole elaborate plan for this but I have absolutely no idea how to explain this. Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..... Ummmmmmm... 20 people. Every single one of them are amnesiacs. And they're trapped in a large facility with only a computer program to watch over them. IT'S TOTALLY NOT LIKE ZERO ESCAPE AM I RIGHT!? They have been tasked with escaping. How? No one knows how, but that is their job. Solving puzzles, trying to evade death, all while being hunted by the AI program. There are twenty people. As amnesiacs, they can't remember anything, including their names, so they just create their own: Marvel, Cove, Trap, Trace, Necro, Luna, Sorrow, Numb, Nine, Century, Double, Egg, Clover, Root, Amelius, Light, Dwarf, Fall, Adamant and Tumble. The AI, Crux, watches over them, with knowledge of who they all are. She just refers to them as numbers though, as that is the way she was programmed. The main character is Second: Cove. She remembers more than the others. How? Who knows. She's special. This concludes our broadcasting day. Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014 Category:Presentations